Burning Feelings
by Eris.Love123
Summary: (Rufflout) What happens when Hiccup's dragon training task sets Ruffnut's life in danger? Who will be her life savior and will she raise feelings for him? This story is mostly focused on Rufflout but there will be moments of Hiccstrid and a new shipping with my OC. It'a a story full of drama, adventure, romance, cliff-hangers and much more. (story in progress)
1. Teamwork Flames

**Chapter 1**

**(Hiccup's POV)**

This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. We've been through many things the last years and believe me, nothing is the same. We've made peace with the dragons and now we raise our lives with them. Although things were a little harsh at the beginning, at the end of the day everything ended up fine. We now raise dragons, ride them and even race with them! We even have our own Dragon Training Academy! That's something I would have never expected to happen. Whatever! The point is that dragons have ultimately changed our lives, they have improved it and, literally, I can't imagine my life without them…without my bud, without Toothless….

**(Normal POV)**

The sun has risen in the small village of Berk. Every Viking has set himself/herself for a day full of work, responsibilities, wrestling and of course…being a Viking. Hiccup has just woken up by the loud banging of Toothless on the roof and started preparing himself for the Dragon Training Academy.

"Bye dad", he said as he dashed through the wooden door of his house like a flash.

Stoick, who was trying to fasten his 'Formal Belt', didn't pay much attention to his son's rush. Besides, he had already got used to Hiccup's real self.

"Have…fun…son", he said as he was breathing in to make his big belly fit in the belt. "Oh! I hate special occasions!" he exclaimed in anger. "Where is Gobber when you need him?!"

Hiccup arrived in the arena, the new Dragon Training Academy. There were five teenage Vikings spread all over the place waiting for him.

"At last Hiccup!" exclaimed the blonde one. "We've been waiting for you for at least one hour!"

That was no one else but Astrid. The beautiful, headstrong, powerful, brave, strong female Viking of Berk. She happened to be his girlfriend, as well. "Isn't she perfect?" he thought for a moment as hegot lost in her big blue eyes.

"Uh…Hiccup?" she asked, "Shall we start? We're already late".

"Yeah, yeah sure" he said as he snapped out from his fantasy.

"So riders" he continued "I have something new for you today. We are going to improve our teamwork and trust"

"Ha" a sarcastic laughter came from the back. It was Snotlout, Hiccup's cousin (he preferred not to mention that in public). "Teamwork? Trust? Haven't we already done this crap before? I want some action!" he said as we clenched his fist.

"I didn't mean…"

Hiccup's words were interrupted by the village's nerd:

"Snotlout, teamwork and trust are two of the most important values of a dragon trainer and rider. We all should pay attention to today's class and especially you…"replied Fishlegs while hugging his Gronckle.

"Are you implying something Fishlegs?!" Snotlout answered back with an angry look.

"Guys ENOUGH!" shouted Hiccup. "As I was saying, today's lesson is about teamwork and trust. However, it has nothing to do with the dragons. It is about riders and how well you can collaborate to achieve a main goal"

Everyone was paying close attention to Hiccup's words. They sounded so interesting…even for the twins and Snotlout!

"Ruffnut!" exclaimed Hiccup.

"Yeah what?" replied the blonde-braided Viking.

"I need you to take the role of the victim" said Hiccup.

"The what?" exclaimed Ruffnut inquiringly.

"Listen carefully. We are going to act as if the outcasts attacked. Ruffnut will pretend to be helpless and injured, Astrid and I will be the bad guys, the outcasts, and Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut will come to her rescue. You have to work together to 'save' her. We have to test how well we collaborate together in different groups" he explained.

"But I don't want to be the helpless and injured female Viking. Take Tuffnut to do that!" Ruffnut cried.

"Yeah! Wait….what?" completed her brother, being doubtful about what his sister has just said.

"Guys focus please!" shouted Hiccup "I need to see if Tuff can ride both Barf and Belch in case something bad happens!"

"Okay then let's start already!" Astrid cried in joy.

Hiccup pulled a big piece of a trunk and placed it in the middle of the arena. It was pretty tall considering that it could barely touch the top. A big WOW came out of everyone's mouth indicating how stunning Hiccup's idea was. Toothless flew Ruffnut near the trunk and Hiccup tied her up really hard so that she won't fall. Fishlegs put some kind of glue at the bottom of this woody column in order it stays stuck and still.

Everyone got onto their dragons and prepared for the task.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Hiccup.

Everyone nodded positively. "GO!" he shouted and off he went to 'encounter' his 'enemies'. Snotlout commanded Hookfang to avoid Hiccup's attack and so he did. Then he flew straight ahead to where Ruffnut was 'held captured'. To Snotlout's bad luck, Astrid appeared in front of him. "Going somewhere Snotface?" she said moving her braid away from her shoulder. "Stormfly spikes!" she commanded her fearless dragon. "Woah!" Snotlout groaned and drove his dragon away from that living killing machine girl. "Hurray! Run Snotty, run like a chicken!" she kept shouting as Hookfang was flying away. Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna save me already? I'm supposed to be dying right now!" cried the blonde ruff teenage Viking. "Oh-oh I'm coming Ruffnut. D-Don't worry!". A low voice was heard from the back. It was Fishlegs riding his dragon, Meatlung. "Come on girl, let's do this!" he said trying to egg on his dragon. "Groaaaaar". "Oh no" he thought "A Nightfury!". "Toothless plasma blast!" ordered Hiccup. No sooner had Toothless had the chance to charge his plasma blast than Fishlegs left the arena panic stricken. "Poor Fishlegs" thought Hiccup. "We continue!" exclaimed the leader of the Dragon Training Academy.

Snotlout was sitting there, doing nothing. He was waiting for the appropriate moment to strike. Tuffnut, trying to control both heads, flew next to him.

"What are we doing now?" he asked.

"Don't you see I'm trying to think over here!" replied the bully.

"Uh…okay…I'll do that too" sighed Tuffnut. What did you say we're doing?" he asked.

Snotlout wanted to punch him right in the face but he couldn't. He had more serious things to worry about. For example, Astrid. He knew that it was just a training exercise but he had to WIN! He couldn't bare the evil sarcastic mocking grin on her face.

"Attack!" he commanded! Tuffnut dashed towards his sister but, unfortunately, he couldn't take control of both heads at once. Bark emitted gas….that was it! Snotlout's perfect chance to WIN! "Hookfang go!" he shouted. Hiccup wasn't able to make anything out because of Barf's gases. The same went for Astrid. Nevertheless, their dragons could. Snotlout was too close to 'rescuing' Ruffnut but to his bad luck, Tuffnut's dragon crushed on him. "Tuffnut! You useless…". Snotlout's words were interrupted by a crack. "That can't be" he thought. The trunk Ruffnut was tied on was about to fall.

There was still gas in the atmosphere. The dragons started to feel dizzy. As if that wasn't enough, Belch, because of his confusion due to Barf's gases, started to charge up…Small sounds of sparks filled the room and everyone's hearts began to beat…beat so quickly…especially Ruffnut's. "I don't wanna die like this" she thought as she got overwhelmed by fear. 

It's wasn't until later that Belch finally light the whole arena on fire! Sparks and fire was everywhere! The trunk was burning and Ruffnut was now scared to death. "Help!" she cried out with tears coming out of her eyes like a flood as she was watching the fire coming closer and closer to her. No one could do anything since their dragons were either unconscious or not in a position to do a thing.

The situation got worse. Barf's gas mixed with fire's emissions created a sense of sickness and disorientation. The riders were coughing, no one was able to breathe and Ruffnut could now feel the flames touching her body. She blinked hoping that this whole thing was a nightmare she had to wake up from. Suddenly, something grabbed her. She couldn't tell if that thing was something or someone but she was happy she got out of this hell. When she finally managed to open her eyes, she was surprised to see Snotlout holding her in his arms in bride style and shouting "I WON, I WON! Well done Tuff! I ROCK!"

Few hours have passed since the 'Outcast Pretending Attack' occurred. The arena was free of any kind of gases, the dragons were peacefully sleeping in their dens and our teenage Vikings were cleaning the mess they created, all but Ruff. Gobber said that she had breathed more gases than anyone else so she had to rest for a while. She was sitting right next to the Hideous Zippleback, petting Barf's head softly and watching the others mop the floor of the arena. She was enjoying the cold afternoon breeze, as the sun slowly went down, thinking of Snotlout's reaction when he saved her. "_Did he rescue me only because of the game_?" she was wondering "_Or did he really care about me_?", "_And if he did, why_? _Why did he do that_? _Why do I even care at all_?!". Thinking of that, Ruffnut leaned towards Barf and let sleep drown her into the deepest sides of her brain…


	2. Relaxing Aftermath

**Chapter 2 **

**Hey everyone. Liked my story so far? I know I should have written a greeting message first but, ya know, I was so excited to publish the story and also I am new here…I'm learning. Whatever, here is chapter 2. I hope you like it. I won't give out any of the plot from here. Just scroll down and read. Oh! Just to know! Our Viking friends are at the age of 15 in these chapters of the story and the forthcoming ones. I'll let ya know when they grow older. Enjoy****.**

**(Normal POV)**

It's been two days since the accident in the Dragon Training Academy occurred. Hiccup and the other teenage Vikings were lying on the beach watching their dragons soar into the sky. All dragons but Toothless. He, on the other hand, was sitting next to Hiccup trying to comfort him.

"Grrrr" snarled Toothless as he was tossing and turning next to his master.

"Yeah bud I know. You wanna go flying. Sorry. I…I just can't do that right now" said Hiccup in a huff.

"Oh come on Hiccup. Why are you so down? You've never refused flying with Toothless before!" exclaimed Astrid.

"Yeah man chill" said the male twin, "Your father has forbidden you to train at the arena 'till the Thawfest events. Not a big deal."

Everyone stared at Tuffnut. Hiccup huffed and went to leave. Astrid stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry honey. It'll be okay. We can train here for a while. I mean look at the dragons. They seem so happy" she smiled at him. He smiled back. "Fine if the dragons are having fun, then I can't see why not" said the Dragon Academy leader. Toothless grinned. Everyone chuckled.

"I am so bored!" complained Ruffnut. "So am I!" replied Snotlout. Ruffnut, who was sitting almost next to the Jorgerson boy, glanced at him trying not to blush. "Who's in for a dive?" asked Tuffnut raising his arm. "Hmm swimming sounds great" exclaimed Hiccup and Astrid nodded. "I-I am going to stay here" murmured Fishlegs "I have to take Meatlung home for lunch. We never miss lunch".

"Oh come on little Viking nerd" shouted Snotlout "Are you afraid of water?" he said in a mocking style.

"No I am not! I am definitely NOT!" yelled Fishlegs as he dashed towards the sea and finally jumped into the water. "It's so warm in here" he said as he gave a sigh of relief.

Everyone followed. They didn't actually care if they weren't wearing a swimming suit or something like that. The only thing they wanted to do was to relax and enjoy this beautiful morning. Their playful screams could be heard from the docks, they were having the fun of their lives.

However, one Viking was sitting there, alone, watching the others playing in the blue sea. It was no one else but Ruffnut. She wasn't in the mood of swimming. She didn't know what was happening to her. "_Was it just another mood swing girls have in this age_?" or "_Was it him_?" she was wondering. _His black hair splashing in the waves and his blue round eyes twitching as he was trying to spot her twin brother, who was under another one of his mischievous tricks again_. She was _confused_. She didn't actually know what she was feeling about him. "No! That's not typical of me!". All these _thoughts were spinning round and round in her head_. Suddenly, she felt wet.

"What the heck guys!" she yelled as she was trying to get the water out of her clothes.

"Why so serious Ruff?" asked Snotlout.

"Why do you care?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Well we are all having fun but you. That's really weird. You used to be the life of the party" he replied, "Come on join us".

"Hiccuuup!" cried Astrid who was now on her boyfriend's back and ready to be thrown in the big ocean. The others were laughing so hard that distracted Snotlout and made him swam towards their place willing to join the fun.

"Perhaps I should go as well. I can worry about boy stuff later" she agreed and with a big splash she jumped into the water. Her hair was wet and shiny. Snotlout who had heard her diving, turned his head and, to his surprise, he saw Ruffnut swimming towards him with her hair glistening under the noon's sun.

"Soo beautiful" he thought and, without thinking, he was left mouth agape.

"What are you looking at Snotface?" Ruffnut asked while throwing water to his face.

"Hey Ruff wanna see if 'Legs can lift both of us with one arm?" cried her brother in joy.

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed.

"Close your mouth, you'll eat a salmon" a voice was heard next to the Jorgenson boy. It was his cousin Hiccup who has seen Snotlout's reaction to Ruffnut's appearance.

"What are you talking about talking fishbone?!" he replied as he snapped out.

Hiccup grinned and, suddenly, he felt someone pulling his legs and leading him underwater. It was his beloved girlfriend, Astrid. She was rather expressive that day. She hit him for at least fifty times that morning. She was happy, everyone was happy.

Afternoon arrived. The teenage Vikings were exhausted and the only thing they needed was a good nap…until next day…that would do for them. The twins riding their Zippleback, flew straight home, Astrid fed her Nadder, Fishlegs gave his princess Meatlung a cute hug, Hiccup said goodnight to his bud (although it was still afternoon) and Snotlout leaned forward his dragon ready to fall asleep. Hookfang's warm skin made a perfect blanket and a means of insulation for the cold days of winter. As his dragon was sleeping deeply, Snotlout's thoughts were stuck on Ruffnut. Oh how much he adored that girl! He knew that since he gave up on Astrid, he would end up with Ruffnut one day. But that whole thing was weird even for the 'King of Vikings', as he liked to call himself. "She is beautiful like an angel" he kept on thinking and thinking until he fell asleep and let his dreams take over his mind, his subconscious…

**Hey y'all! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my story. I promise that there would be more Rufflout in the next one. At last we'll be able to see them spending some time together! Thanks to all my followers (no matter how many they are). I just love you guys for spending your time reading my fanfiction (which might prove to be a failure, who knows?). Thanks a lot and don't forget to review. Any mistake corrections are highly appreciated. Bye xoxoxo. **


	3. Thawfest Preparations

**Chapter 3**

**(Normal POV)**

Hiccup arrived at the beach. The other teenage Vikings were waiting for him, as always. The beach was their current Dragon Training Academy until the preparations for the Thawfest were done.

"Sorry I'm late guys." puffed Hiccup while touching his knees. "Someone wasn't in the mood of getting out of the house today." he said as he glanced at Toothless, who huffed and walked away to join the other dragons.

"What are we doing today boss?" asked Astrid playfully.

"Well I have nothing in mind" he replied. "Let's just sit here for a while".

Astrid sat next to him. He looked sad and worried.

"Oh come on Hiccup! Are you still thinking of that little accident of yours?" she asked waiting for a reply.

Hiccup didn't answer. He just huffed and walked away.

"What if something bad happened to Ruff?" said the Haddock boy as he glanced at the blonde-braided girl, who was having a fight with her twin brother, as usual.

"Well it hasn't Hiccup!" she yelled at him and stood up. "I know what will make ya feel better" she winked at him knowingly.

Hiccup chuckled and thought of what he would have done if Astrid wasn't his girlfriend, even though they never use these terms. The Hofferson girl grabbed his hand and made him run towards the dragons.

"Astrid, you are awesome" he said as his beloved friend climbed on her dragon.

"I know Hic, especially in beating you in racing" she shouted and commanded her Nadder to fly into the sky as fast as it could.

Hiccup frowned and quickly rode Toothless and led him into the light blue sky.

Both riders were soaring into the clouds enjoying their flight, which actually seemed as a race to Astrid.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The twins were fighting at the beach and Snotlout was egging them on to continue. He really liked to watch them quarrel for no reason. The twins liked it, as well, but they didn't want the others to understand it. Fishlegs, who really hated fights and quarrels, was sitting next to Meatlug singing her a princess song. Suddenly, a grumpy voice was heard coming from the docks. The teenage Vikings couldn't make out whom that voice belonged to, so they run towards it. To their surprise, they saw Gobber walking back and forth murmuring something. He looked angry and dissatisfied. They walked near him and felt the urge to talk.

"Hey Gobber" exclaimed all of them.

"Oh, hey lads and lady. What are ya doing here?" he asked doubtfully.

"Uh, we're supposed to be training, but I think Hiccup isn't in the mood of doing so" replied Ruffnut with a rough tone in her voice.

"Yeah, he's flying with Astrid now" added her brother and Snotlout nodded, since his fellow Vikings had covered everything. So did Fishlegs.

"Ooh, so ya're free now, right?" asked the blacksmith as he raised his thick blonde eyebrow.

The Vikings shrugged, looked at each other and nodded positively.

"It seems you are. So, since ya have nothing to do, what would you say if you were offered a current position in the Thawfest preparation group? Ha?" said Gobber, who already knew what the teenage Vikings would answer.

"Well, that still would be better than training with Hiccup…" replied Ruffnut.

Everyone nodded and accepted Gobber's offer.

"So, Fishlegs and Tuffnut come with me. I need ya to help me carry the bier barrels. Ruffnut and Snotlout, you go to the woods to bring logs. Am I clear?" stated the blacksmith.

Tuffnut and Fishlegs nodded. However, Ruff and Snotlout felt a little weird since it was the first time they were going to spend some time together, alone, in the woods.

The teenage Vikings split up and each one of them took their own way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Snotlout and Ruffnut were walking into the forest searching for a nice tree spot to cut some logs. An uncomfortable silence descended as they went deeply into the woods. Snotlout hated this silence and so did Ruffnut. Both of them wanted to break it, but they couldn't. Suddenly, Snotlout coughed and went on to say;

"Do you know where we can find logs? I mean we are in a forest with trees and trunks…but…uh…why aren't we cutting anything?"

"Because Gobber wants strong logs you idiot! They are going to place some seats in the arena and he needs 'special equipment'" she exclaimed.

Snotlout sighed and continued to walk. Suddenly, he heard a groan. It was Ruffnut, who had stumbled across a huge trunk that had fallen to the ground. Snotlout started to laugh and Ruffnut was instantly glaring at him.

"Help me you stupid Viking!" she yelled, "My leg is stuck!"

The Jorgenson boy leaned towards her and tried to pull her leg out of the hollow. "I can't! It's stuck for good!" he exclaimed as he pulled harder and harder.

"You're hurting me!" she said angrily.

"I'm trying to do my…".

Before he managed to finish his words, the Jorgenson boy felt Ruffnut's leg getting out of the trunk, but, to his surprise, he slumped to his female friend and both of them tumbled down the hill. When she opened her eyes, she saw Snotlout being onto her and froze. "Wow. His eyes really are blue" she thought. The Jorgenson boy kept staring at her.

**(Snotlout's POV)**

Wow…she looks so beautiful. I've never noticed her eyes are both blue and grey. They are…stunning. No! She is stunning. Her lips are deep red. She looks like a princess…I so wanna kiss her right now…but…NO! You can't just kiss someone without, you know, showing affection for her. However, I can't restrain myself! Ugh!

**(Ruffnut's POV)**

What is he doing? Why isn't he moving away from me? He'll see me blush and I really DON'T want him to do so! Why isn't he doing something? His look is so naïve and childish…It's like the first time he has come that close with a girl. Ha. Stupid Snotlout. However, I think my look doesn't differ from his.

**(Normal POV)**

Both of them were staring at each other for a long time. Their eyes met. The whole scenery was romantic. To their bad luck, they had fallen near a pond with a waterfall. Ruffnut could hear the splashing of the waterwhen it hit the rocks and could easily feel the cold spring breeze of Berk. She shivered. Snotlout lift her up and hold her in his arms.

"My parents say that body contact is the perfect thing to do when you're cold" he whispered.

Ruffnut was shocked. She didn't make a move. She so wanted to attack or, at least, defend herself but she couldn't. For a strange reason, she liked it. She enjoyed Snotlout's hug, no regrets. Suddenly, she felt his arms moving away from her. Both of them kneeled. Snotlout looked her in the eyes. "Kiss her now!". That was the only thing spinning in his mind. She, on the other hand, was sweetly terrified. She was lost into his big blue Vikings eyes, which were continuously staring at her. Snotlout leaned towards her. Their lips were too close that both of them could feel each other's breath. Ruffnut's chicks turned red. They were about to kiss when, suddenly, she pulled herself backwards and quickly stood up.

"I…I think we should cut some logs…" she murmured as she trembled.

Snotlout lowered his look and nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two teenage Vikings reached Berk and headed to the Great Hall, where Gobber and the other leaders had been the whole time, preparing for the start of Thawfest.

"Come on, come on we don't have time" he yelled as he spotted the two teenagers carrying the logs. "Where have ya been? Did you get lost in the forest?" he asked.

The two of them glanced at each other and preferred not to answer back. They went on to leave but, then, Gobber called their names.

"Ya know that tonight it's the opening ceremony of Thawfest, don't ya?" he asked as he raised his thick blonde eyebrow.

Snotlout and Ruffnut had no idea about it. They were too busy with Hiccup's training exercises and they hadn't noticed that Berk's favorite starting fest was that night.

"Of course we do" exclaimed the Jorgenson boy, who shove Ruffnut and winked at her.

"Ah…yeah yeah…of course, we do know. That's why…we…we are in a hurry…ya know, we want to prepare for such an important night" added the Thorston girl and grinned.

Gobber shrugged and continued yelling at the two boys, Tuffnut and Fishlegs, who had accidentally dropped a barrel of beer.

Snotlout and Ruffnut turned to leave. As they walked through the door, the muscular male Viking grabbed her friend's arm and looked her in the eyes. "We need to talk" he exclaimed and dragged her into the barn near his house. "What the heck Snotlout? You can't drag me wherever you want!" she yelled. He closed the door and walked towards her.

"Look, I normally don't do these kind of things but I really feel the urge to ask you something" he said seriously and that's what upset Ruffnut.

"I'm all ears" she replied.

He coughed, walked away from her and leaned towards the door.

"Do you like me?" he asked.

Ruffnut was left speechless. What could she answer? Yes I like you but I don't have the guts to tell you? No, that was something she would never say to anyone!

"Yeah you're a good-looking, well-built guy" she said.

"Oh come on Ruff! I know you got the actual point of the question. Please answer me sincerely, please" he begged as he walked near her.

"I have nothing to tell you about this Snotlout. I only like you as a friend…nothing more…nothing less…" she cried out in annoyance, knowing that these words torn her heart apart.

He chuckled and held her hands.

"I've seen you blushing before" he murmured.

That was it, the final hit. She couldn't stand it no more and so she punched him in the face, opened the wooden door and run away as quickly as she could. "He knows, he knows and I am lost" she kept on thinking and thinking when she finally reached her home, got it and run to her room. Luckily, her parents were busy with the Thawfest starting ceremony preparations and they couldn't see her like that. Because if they could, she would probably be dead now, not due to her parents but due to the embarrassment she would feel.

Snotlout was left back at the barn, alone and lonely.

"How could I do such a thing?" he wondered as his rubbed his now-in-pain cheek.

You know, Ruffnut didn't want to bleed his nose and that's why she preferred to punch him in his right cheek instead. It was the Thawfest opening night. She wanted to be quite gentle and sweet….

**That's the end of Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy . I know it's kinda weird but some of you might like it. Whatever, I would be glad if you did. See you in the next chapters. Thanks to all of you guys that review and keep up with the story. Any mistakes corrections are highly appreciated. Sorry for some linguistic errors (vocabulary, grammar, syntax). I don't come from an English-speaking country and I don't write with English characters. Whatever. Bye! xoxoxo**


	4. Thawfest Opening Ceremony Night part 1

**Hey everyone. It's 123 here. So, I've uploaded this chapter to apologize for the previous one, which had a lot of mistakes so I had to update it. In this one, we're going to see our Vikings celebrating Öldrickfest (created by me and my Swedish speaking friend), which is supposed to be a feast for the opening ceremony of the Thawfest events. However, some characters will show up…Enjoy. **

**Chapter 4**

**(Normal POV)**

The sun was about to go down and all the Vikings were preparing themselves for the great night. It was Öldrickfest, the first day of the Thawfest games period.

"This Thawfest opening ceremony would be the best of all!" exclaimed Stoick as he clenched his Viking fist.

"Woah dad, stay still" yelled Hiccup as he tried to fasten his dad's formal belt. "You have to lose some weight, you know" he said as he pulled harder.

"We, Vikings, never lose weight! We don't just have to be strong but look strong, as well" he added as he breathed in.

"Here you go dad" huffed Hiccup ignoring his father's quote.

"Son, I am so proud of you" the mighty chief said to his tiny son as he put his giant hand on the child's shoulder.

"Why is that?" he asked playfully.

"Today, you become a man, a true Viking!" Stoick exclaimed.

"Oh come on dad. Just because I'm gonna drink some beers, doesn't mean I'll turn into...this…" he hesitated as he gestured his father.

"Ha, ha oh Hiccup, you're so funny!" he laughed as he stroke him on the back. Hiccup coughed. "Dad, you're hurting me!" he said.

"Ah Hiccup…you're growing older my son" the great chief took pride in his son and put a helmet on Hiccup's head; "There you go" he added and left the house.

"Don't be late son" he yelled as he walked towards the Great Hall.

"Don't worry dad…I won't" he grinned softly.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the twin's home…**

Ruffnut was lying on her bed thinking of what had happened between her and Snotlout before. There was a continuous hustle and bustle prevailing in her house but she didn't care. Suddenly, Tuffnut dashed into the room and started shouting;

"Have YOU seen my new helmet?"

"And what makes you feel that I've seen it?" she murmured as she turned sides.

"Uh…I don't know…" he sighed for a while.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, "It's under your bed, you idiot! You put it down there so that Smothering Smokebreaths won't find it!" she added.

"Okay fine sister!" he yelled furiously and left the room.

Ruffnut knew that her brother got mad at her but she couldn't help it. She so needed to get these mixed feelings out of her. However, the way she chose to do so had a negative impact on her surroundings.

"Oh I forgot!" her brother exclaimed as he slightly opened the door, "Mom and dad want us to be at the Great Hall in ten minutes. Get ready!" he stated and slammed the wooden door.

Ruffnut didn't have the guts to face anyone and especially, Snotlout, but she had to go. It was her only chance to attend her favourite feast. "Why did he have to express his feelings today?" she kept on thinking and thinking.

"Hey sis, are you coming?" Tuffnut shouted from downstairs.

"I…I don't feel so well Tuff…just go and if I get better, I might pay a visit" she replied.

Her brother shrugged and turned to leave.

However, she remained there, lying on her bed. A hot tear run down her pale cheek. She wasn't crying. She was feeling pity for herself.

* * *

Back at the Great Hall everyone was ready for the Thawfest opening ceremony to start. Stoick stood in the middle and coughed to catch everyone's attention.

"My dear fellow Vikings, as we all know, this is the opening ceremony of the Thawfest events" he stated and everyone clapped in joy. "We've been celebrating this feast for over five hundred years. Just like our ascendants used to do, we preserve this tradition and, tonight, prepare yourselves for an all night stand of beer drinking and celebrating the start of the Thawfest games! Let our young participants enjoy the taste of traditional Viking-made beer!" he stated and everyone cried out in excitement.

"Have fun Hiccup" Stoick said to his son as Gobber and the rest of the band started to play some folk music. Hiccup grinned and joined his fellow teenage Vikings.

"That's gonna be a harsh night, isn't it?" asked the Hofferson girl, who had polished the spikes of her skirt. Her boyfriend huffed and sat next to her.

The tables were full of food and huge barrels of beers could be seen popping out in every corner of the Great Hall. All the Vikings were having the fun of their lives. Hiccup and the others have never participated in the Thawfest opening ceremony since they were too young to do so. However, now, they are going through half way of puberty and, as the Vikings say, they should enter the hardships and the enjoyment of life as soon as they can.

"So…who's gonna try first?" asked Fishlegs who was quite terrified by the whole manly Viking scenery.

"Ruffnut will!" shouted the male twin. Everyone glared at him.

"If she were here…but she isn't…dah…" hesitated Tuffnut.

Snotlout, who noticed Ruffnut was missing, gathered all his courage and asked;

"And why isn't she here? Öldrickfest is supposed to be her favourite feast, isn't it?".

Tuffnut sighed and thought for a second.

"She..uh…didn't feel well. I could see that something was wrong with her, but I didn't pay much attention…" answered the blonde Viking and ate a roast fish while trying some traditional Viking-made beer.

Snotlout felt guilty for what Ruffnut was going under. He touched his bruised cheek and stood up. "I'm going to bring some extra barrels before they disappear" he exclaimed and got lost in the crowded Hall.

"I'm coming with ya Snotface! I want some extra beer for me, as well!" exclaimed the blonde male twin.

"He's really worried about her" Astrid said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've noticed that, too!" yelled Fishlegs, "I've seen the way he looks at her and he always agrees with what she says or what she does and treats her gently, sometimes" he added.

Hiccup didn't say a word. He preferred to drink his beer and remain silent.

"Why aren't you saying something Mr. Silent?" asked Astrid mockingly knowing that her boyfriend was more aware about what was going on between Snotlout and Ruffnut.

"I…I have nothing to say. It's..uh...pretty obvious that they are getting on with each other…" he murmured and then grinned.

Astrid frowned, stood up and put Hiccup's arms behind his back, violently.

"Tell me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, what do you know that we don't know?" she yelled as she pressed his slim arms harder.

"I…I…ouch…when we were at the beach…he…ouch Astrid…was stunned by the way her hair looked wet…ouch" he groaned.

Astrid let off him and sat back normally, like nothing had happened.

"That's not something new Hiccup" she said in dissatisfaction.

Hiccup glared at her angrily as he rubbed his now-in-a-lot-of-pain arms. Fishlegs was terrified and thus left speechless.

"What?" she exclaimed while she glanced at her friends, who were instantly staring at her.

* * *

**At the sea of the Archipelago…**

"Paddle! Paddle more quickly you useless Outcasts!" yelled a strong tall boy with a facial war paint at his left eye.

"Do not talk like that to my people!" replied a more Viking-like man as he pulled his spear out of his sheath.

The boy huffed and walked towards the gunwale.

"We should hurry if you want to steal those dragons! Although the Öldrickfest lasts for one night, we should reach Berk quickly, before the sun rises!" he said as he crossed his arms.

The strong burly man rolled his almond eyes and commanded his servants to paddle as fast as they could.

"That's going to be a long night Hiccup" murmured the strong tall boy, who was no one else but Dagur the Deranged, as he looked at the big blue ocean and cracked an evil smile.

* * *

It's been three hours since the feast has begun and the teenage Vikings still are at the Great Hall, tasting the traditional Viking beer and watching their fellow Vikings drink themselves to Valhalla.

"I can't stand this noise anymore!" complained Fishlegs as he covered his ears.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other and nodded.

"Where are Snotlout and Tuffnut? They said they were going to take some beer barrels. Did these idiots get lost?" said Astrid while she yawned and leaned towards Hiccup.

"We'd better find them…For some reason, the Great Hall looks bigger today…" added the Haddock boy as he stroke his girlfriend gently in order to wake her up.

"I think I'll go home. I've already missed Meatlug and she must have missed me, as well" exclaimed the village's nerd. He stood up and slowly walked to the exit without anyone notice him.

"Great!" thought Hiccup, "Astrid is sleeping and Tuffnut and Snotlout are lost in the crowd. What am I supposed to do now?" he asked himself as he glanced at the blonde female Viking who was resting in his arms.

Suddenly, he saw the big gate of the Great Hall open. A slim figure could be seen entering the room and silently closing the huge wooden door. To his surprise, it was Ruffnut, who had finally decided to join the feast. Hiccup waved at her and she walked towards his place.

"Hey Hiccup, where are the others?" she asked as she looked at the empty table and a sleeping Astrid.

"Well, Tuff and Snotlout are probably somewhere around here, Fishlegs left and Astrid had already fallen asleep" he replied.

"Woah, it looks like you're having a great time, don't ya?" she said mockingly.

Hiccup glared at her and preferred not to answer. She, on the other hand, didn't pay attention to him and drank a glass of beer. The Haddock boy felt the curiosity to ask her about her relationship with Snotlout and so he did.

"So…uhm.." he hesitated, "What's going on between you and Snotlout?" he finally asked as he clenched his teeth waiting for Ruffnut to hit him somewhere. However, she gulped and her eyes widened.

"What…what are you talking about?" her voice started to tremble.

Hiccup didn't answer. He was shocked by her reaction to the question. He had never seen her like that before. Her eyes were wide open, her skin more pale than usual and her hand began to tremble just like her rough voice. Suddenly, that scared look of her turned into a fierce glare. She quickly stood up and grabbed Hiccup from his newly sewn blouse, lift him up some feet from the ground and made Astrid wake up.

"What did you just say Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third?!" she shouted angrily.

Astrid stood up and tried to get her boyfriend down. However, the blonde-braided female Vikings accidentally punched the Hofferson girl and went on to repeat her question. Hiccup, who hadn't realized what he had done wrong, was staring at his furious female friend. Finally, he decided to answer;

"It's nothing…j-just a guess…I haven't seen anything…sincerely…"

Ruffnut dropped him down and turned to leave. Astrid, whose nose started to bleed, stopped in front of her and said in an angry tone; "Just because you have love troubles with Snotlout, it doesn't mean you have to act like a jerk and punch everyone!".

Ruffnut didn't answer. She tried to control her temper and walked away.

"Leave her alone Astrid" exclaimed Hiccup who was rubbing his neck. The Hofferson girl hugged him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

* * *

Ruffnut has never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. She walked through the crowd as quickly as she could but, to her bad luck, she stumbled across Snotlout who was laughing at her twin brother. You see, Tuffnut loved this traditional Viking beer and so he wanted to drink every barrel of the room. Sooner or later he got drunk, just like the other muscular Vikings.

"Watch where you're going you stupid Viki-…" she stopped when she realized the boy she had stumbled across was Snotlout.

"Ruff?!" he exclaimed in excitement, "You've finally managed to come. Tuff told me you didn't feel good and we all got worried" he added as he tried to lift her up.

Ruffnut was glaring at him. "Are you serious?" she yelled, "After all these things that happened between you and me, you still have energy to spend on being Mr. Nice Guy?!" she said furiously.

Snotlout didn't know what to answer._ She was right_. _He had messed up her life_. Everything was so confusing that not even the 'King Of Vikings' could actually find a way out. His look became serious. "You're so right Ruffnut" he apologized, "_I shouldn't have entered your life at all. It was a huge mistake_" said the Jorgenson boy as he turned to leave.

Ruffnut felt guilty. _It wasn't only his fault. She also liked it but neither was it the right time nor the right place_. "Wait up Snotface!" shouted the blonde-braided female Viking, "_We need to talk and fix things once for all_" she continued and grabbed his hand.

"But are we gonna do with your brother? He's really out of control" asked the Jorgenson boy while looking at Ruffnut's twin brother, who had consumed five huge barrels of homemade beer and was at the point of passing out.

"Nah, he'll be fine" she added and both of them exited the Great Hall.

* * *

**Back at the sea of the Archipelago…**

"Well done Outcasts!" yelled the chief boy in excitement, "In less than ten minutes we'll be landing at Berk and their dragons will become mine…I mean OURS…once for all!"

Everyone exclaimed and clapped. Alvin the Treacherous nodded and an evil grin spread over his ugly face. "_At last, we meet again Stoick…but this time…I'm back more powerful than ever…you thought I have become a nice guy now huh? Well think again…_" he murmured as he watched his ship getting closer and closer to Berk's docks… "Prepare your weapons Outcasts!" he commanded, "Today we kill some drunk Vikings and kidnap some sleepy dragons" he yelled and everyone agreed unanimously.

Dagur the Deranged pulled his sword out of his sheath and joined the muscular Viking-like men, who were shouting from happiness and excitement.

"To VICTORY!" he exclaimed as his eyes twitched.

"To VICTORY" repeated the crew and continued to paddle towards Berk…

****

That's the end of chapter 4. It's a little bit huge but anyway, I hope you liked it. I believe it was better than the previous ones (at least I liked it while I was writing it ). I thought of including some Rufflout AND Dagur the Deranged (my favourite bad guy) with Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts. For the ones that got confused as they were reading it, just to know, the whole story takes place after the Dragons Defenders of Berk series (like a third season) and that's why Alvin says; "You thought I have become a nice guy now…". About the ones that wonder why the heck Alvin and Dagur would team up again, I have to say that since both of them are bad guys and want the dragons, why wouldn't they work together again? I mean, they didn't become friends at all. And Alvin doesn't trust Dagur (we'll see that in the next chapters). Whatever, enjoy the story and leave reviews if you want. Any mistakes corrections are always highly appreciated. See ya xoxoxo


	5. Thawfest Opening Ceremony Night part 2

**Chapter 5 **

**Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy **

**(Normal POV)**

Ruffnut dragged Snotlout out of the Great Hall and lead him outside her house. Both of them sat at the front wooden stairs and sighed.

"So…what are we going to talk about?" asked the Jorgenson boy and smiled. Ruffnut remained silent. She touched her long braid and clenched her teeth. "I punched Astrid for you…." she confessed and held her braid stronger. Snotlout flinched. "For me? But why?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"They'll find out what we did back at the woods soon" she said as cold sweat covered her body.

"And so what?! We didn't do anything wrong" he replied and glanced at her.

"We didn't do anything wrong?! We were about to kiss you idiot!" she exclaimed.

"And what's wrong with kissing?! Astrid and Hiccup do that all the time!" he added.

"Yeah but these two are together! Since when did we get together?!" asked the Thorston girl as she glared at him furiously.

Snotlout couldn't understand what the point of this whole conversation was and so he stood up, prepared himself to leave and rejoin the feast. "Where are you going Snotlout?!" she yelled at him. He didn't answer and continued to walk. "Oh really?! That's how important I am to you, huh?!" she exclaimed as she was watching him fade away. Snotlout stopped, turned back and looked at her. Now, it was her time to flinch. The strong Viking boy kept staring at her for a long time. Both of them did actually. He had never seen her like that. She was so beautiful. Her blond hair glowing under the moonlight and her eyes being more blue than ever, the perfect dragon-esque figure.

"Snotlout…I…am sorry…" she apologized and turned to enter her house.

He was just standing there, watching her leave.

"Wait up!" he yelled and she stopped outside the door. "What do you want now?" said the Thorston girl with her rough voice. "Won't you come back to the feast?" he asked as his look became more naïve than she had ever seen. How could she refuse to such a puppy-like look? However, she had to. Spending more time with him and facing Astrid didn't seem so appealing to her. "I am sorry" she refused and closed the door of her house. Snotlout huffed in disappointment and turned to leave. He wasn't in the mood of rejoining the feast. The only things he wanted now were a good night sleep and a sword. He liked swords, especially the ones made of Gronckle Iron.

* * *

While thinking of these, he heard voices coming from the docks. "Strange" he thought, "Aren't all the Vikings supposed to be at the Great Hall?" wondered the Jorgenson boy and got closer to check it out. A large boat was tied up at the docks and huge Viking-like men were getting out of it. Some of them were carrying big baskets, like the ones Hooligans use for fish, and others were sharpening their weapons. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Outcasts…" he whispered. His eyes widened and his heart started beating furiously. He clenched his fist and, for a moment, he thought of attacking, but he paused. He was aware of his amazing power but, for the first time in his entire life, he preferred not to rush. The Jorgenson boy approached the wooden boat secretly and hid behind a huge boulder, trying to listen to what the Outcasts were talking about.

"Come on you useless Outcasts! If you keep on like that, we won't be able to attack Berk even in a million years!" shouted a strong, well-built boy with a facial paint at his left eye.

"Dagur…." Whispered Snotlout in surprise.

"I've warned you fake chief boy! If you ever talk like that to MY people again, you are way DONE!" replied a burly ugly man and pointed his spear to Dagur's neck. The chief flinched and moved away.

Snotlout was left speechless. "What the heck is Alvin doing with crazy Dagur again? Didn't he betray him the last time?" he wondered and leaned his head to listen more carefully.

"Be careful with these!" commanded the 'chief's son' and huffed with disappointment. "Are your people always that dump?" he exclaimed. Alvin shrugged and grabbed a basket.

The Jorgenson boy couldn't stand it anymore. He so wanted to learn what were inside these huge baskets. "Maybe some Whispering Death eggs?" he thought. And while he was lost at his thoughts and speculations, a groan was heard. One of the Viking-like men had dropped a basket. Eels could be seen popping out from everywhere. They were shaking and shaking until they jumped into the water and disappeared. Dagur went totally insane.

"What part of the 'WATCH THESE BASKETS' didn't you understand you stupid IDIOTS!" he yelled and his eyes started to twitch like maniacs. Alvin paused and huffed. "Relax Dagur. We have enough eels to take down all the dragons…and the Night Fury" he said as he tried to calm him down. The well-built boy with the facial paint at his left eye breathed in and out and an evil grin spread over his face when the name of the Night Fury reached his ears. Both leaders laughed and petted each other's back as they walked towards the village.

Snotlout had to warn the Vikings about Dagur's and the Outcast's invasion. He got out of his hiding place and run towards the village quickly.

* * *

Ruffnut was in her room sitting on her bed and thinking. "Why do I always find myself thinking?!" she wondered and stood up. Suddenly, she heard people laughing. "Is that my parents?" she thought, "How come they return home that early this year?".

The Thorston girl got down the stairs quickly and opened the door. To her surprise, no one was there, not a single Viking! She looked around, shrugged and turned to get inside her house. However, before fully passing through the door, she heard whispers. She walked towards them and slowly pulled her spear out of the sheath. "Show yourself!" she yelled as she moved steadily and carefully. Silence descended. "I'm not afraid of you!" she shouted but this time, her voice was full of fear…her legs were trembling and her hand was shaking. Not even in dragon killing lessons was she that terrified. Ruffnut gulped and walked around holding her spear tightly.

"Are you sure?" a voice came from behind her. She knew that voice, that deep manly voice. "Alvin!" she exclaimed and quickly turned back pointing her spear at the burly Viking-like leader. He laughed mockingly and looked at the spear. "Oh so you mean to stab me, don't ya?" he asked and chuckled ironically. "Why not?!" she answered with her rough voice. She couldn't hide her trembling and Alvin could see that clearly. "Well come on" he said as he raised both his hands up, "Kill me".

Ruffnut was confused. However, she knew that things won't come that easy for her so she backed off slowly still pointing her spear at the burly Viking-like man. He grinned and glanced at someone behind the girl. The Thorston female twin flinched. Suddenly, she felt a man wrapping his hands around her waist and dragging her towards his place. "Let go off me you stupid Outcast!" she yelled as loud as she could hoping that somebody would hear her. "No,no,no little twin" said the man, "I'm not an Outcast" he added and cracked an evil smile followed by a howl. "Dagur the Lunatic?!" she exclaimed as her eyes widened. "It's THE DERANGED!" he growled like a psychopath and squeezed her waist as strong as his arms could do. Ruffnut clenched her teeth from pain and chuckled mockingly. "You..ugh…sound more like Dagur the Lunatic to me" she said with her rough voice.

Alvin, who was standing there watching Dagur's childish behavior, decided to intervene and calm the chief boy down. "Bring her closer to me Dagur" he commanded. The strong crazy boy walked towards him holding Ruffnut tightly in his arms. "Could the sweet blond girl tell old Alvin where the dragons are?!" he approached her gently. Ruffnut glared at him at first, but then her look turned warm and friendly. "Sure Alvin…Come closer" she said as her eyes widened. Alvin, who had nothing to lose, leaned towards her. Suddenly, the Thorston girl released herself from Dagur, grabbed her spear and scratched the Outcast's leader on his right cheek. A thin trickle of blood ran down from the cut below his eye. "GO SUCK ROCKS old Alvin" she replied furiously and tried to escape Dagur. The chief boy caught her again and squeezed her waist stronger than before making her scream. "You'll never get to our dragons" she said with her now-weak voice. "We'll see about that Hooligan girl!" yelled Alvin as he wiped the blood of his cheek.

Snotlout, who had finally managed to reach the village without being caught by the Outcasts, heard Ruffnut's screams and run towards her quickly. To his bad luck, he saw both Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged standing in front of her and trying to kill her. Alvin was pointing his sword right to her neck and Dagur was holding her as tightly as he could. The Jorgenson boy grabbed a hammer he saw nearby and off he went to help his friend. "Don't you dare touch her Alvin!" he yelled and threw his hammer right to the burly man's head. Dagur burst out laughing. "Ha,ha you got hit by a hammer!" he kept on mocking and mocking him until a bucket landed on his head, making him feel dizzy and finally passing out. Ruffnut managed to escape. She snatched Alvin's sword and ran towards Snotlout.

"Thanks" she exclaimed as she rubbed her bruised waist.

"Are you okay?!" he asked and held her hand.

"I'm fine" she said and pulled it away.

Snotlout flinched. "We have to go to the Great Hall and tell the others!" he exclaimed and Ruffnut nodded positively. "Don't be so sure" shouted Alvin, who apparently had snapped out of his confusion. "You are going nowhere!" he yelled and commanded Dagur, who had also waken up, to get the dragons while he would prepare himself to 'Take care of these troublemakers'.

Snotlout clenched his fist and rushed towards Alvin. However, the burly man managed to dodge the attack and fight back, leading the Jorgenson boy to the ground unconscious. "Now it's your turn" he cried in anger and moved towards Ruffnut menacingly. The Thorston girl clenched the sword stronger and let out a battle cry as she joined the fight. Nevertheless, the only thing she could achieve was to just scratch Alvin at his right bare arm. "You're not a specialist at fighting little girl, are ya?" he mocked as he grabbed his sword and raised it up ready to slaughter Ruffnut. She froze completely. A chill ran down her spine. Cold sweat had now covered her body as she waited for her demise. A single tear rolled slowly down her pale cheek. She closed her eyes. "Goodbye little Viking girl" said Alvin as he thrust his sword towards her.

A scream echoed through the whole isle of Berk. The dragons started to roar and Dagur cracked an evil smile. Blood was flowing like a river. It had spread all over Alvin the Treacherous creating a little pond around him. He grinned maniacally and threw his sword away, leaving it there to become one with the sea of blood. "Savage!" he commanded, "Take them out of my sight!". His loyal associate followed orders and dragged the two Vikings' bodies back to the ship. Dagur managed to capture the dragons. Alvin congratulated him and ordered the Outcasts to set sail and paddle as quickly as they could. "To Outcast Island!" he commanded and an evil smile spread over his ugly face as he looked at the dark blue sea of the Archipelago.

* * *

**Hours later…**

The sun looked beautiful at dawn. The colors of night mixed up with the light yellow of sunrays created the perfect landscape. All this magnificent sense of beauty could by no means imply the terrible events that occurred last night. Everything was peacefully calm. The leaves were rustling because of the chilly morning breeze and shaking on the strong branches of the trees. It was the perfect morning.

Fishlegs woke up and decided to feed his princess Meatlug. The young husky boy went out of his house whistling happily and sniffing at the morning's dew. "Morning princess" he said softly as he entered his barn, where Meatlug's den was. To his surprise, his dragon wasn't there. "Meatlug?!" he exclaimed in worry, "Meatlug?!" cried Fishlegs as he started to run around the barn panic-stricken searching for his friend.

The husky boy exited the barn and dashed through the Great Hall, where everyone had spent the night. Suddenly, to his way there, he felt his boot splash into a liquid. He looked down and the only thing he could see was blood spread over the place and a fallen sword nearby. Thinking of the worst, Fishlegs screamed causing a flock of birds fly away and soar into the big blue sky.

**Well that's Chapter 5 of my story. I know, I know, deaths, bloods e.t.c. Not a nice way to spend a feast. Whatever, I won't upload new chapter for the next 3 weeks (I think). You know, exams. :/ Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter. See you soon guys xoxoxoxo**

**Helpful Hint For The Next Chapters****: Everything is not what it seems (I think I wrote it right, you got the meanings anyways) **


	6. Captured

**Chapter 6**

***nightmare/flashback***

_"We have to go to the Great Hall and tell the others!" he exclaimed and Ruffnut nodded positively. "Don't be so sure" shouted Alvin and the two teens flinched. "Back off Ruffnut! I will protect you!" the boy stated and pushed his friend behind him. Alvin smirked and walked towards them. Snotlout clenched his hammer and rushed towards the burly man…_

_Snotlout was lying on the ground unconscious and Ruffnut was ready to attack Alvin. However, the only thing she managed to do was to just scratch him. The burly man got mad and snatched his weapon from the girl's hands. "Prepare to die" he spluttered and Ruffnut slowly closed her eyes waiting for her demise. Alvin thrust his sword again her chest and she left a scream…_

_Ruffnut opened her eyes only to see Snotlout standing in front of her slowly toppling to the ground. "No…!" she exclaimed and kneeled next to him placing her hand on his wounded chest. "You're okay, aren't ya Ruff?" he spluttered and groaned. "Why did you do that Alvin?" she mumbled with her voice trembling and her hand covered with blood. Alvin smirked and threw away his sword. "Hold on Snotlout! Please!" she cried and he cracked a smile falling to the ground unconscious. "Snotlout!" she felt tears filling her eyes as she held him tight. She turned her glare to Alvin, who was smiling mockingly, and stood up dashing towards him menacingly. Suddenly, she felt her bruised waist turn numb as aches washed her over. She collapsed to the ground next to her friend. Everything became a blur… she tried to keep her eyes open and stand to her feet, but she couldn't… she slowly passed out. "Get them out of my sight!". Alvin's command kept echoing into her head… "Get them out of my sight!"_

***end ***

Ruffnut woke up in shock panting like crazy. She gulped and looked around. Her hands were chained up all covered in blood and so was her long braids. She blinked hoping that this whole thing was a nightmare. "I am alive…?" she spluttered and took a better look at her chest not noticing a single scratch. She stood up and staggered towards the prison bars.

Ruffnut was held captured in the Outcast Island's dungeon. Guards were everywhere; big burly men holding weapons were patrolling the prisons. "Alvin must have hired more Outcasts to watch over me and Snotlout" she thought and grinned. Suddenly, her grin washed away. "Snotlout?" she whispered and glanced at all the cells without seeing her best friend nowhere. A guard passed by her cell patrolling as usual. "Hey you! Where's my friend?!" she asked with a rough tone in her voice and he replied with a fierce glare. "You mean your dead friend, don't ya?" the man winked at her and walked away laughing ironically. Ruffnut paused. "Dead friend?" she murmured and her eyes twitched.

Suddenly, Dagur stepped in yelling at the guards, as usual. He glanced at Ruffnut and approached her cell. "Well, well, well, look who has woken up" he hesitated and cracked a mocking smile. The Thorston girl huffed and turned her back at him. "Oh don't tell me you're angry" he kept on mocking and she ignored him. "Have you learnt about your friend?" he coughed, "Your dead friend?" he raised a brown and smirked. Ruffnut's eyes opened wide and clutched at the bars looking him in the eyes. "What have you done to Snotlout?!" she yelled at him and clenched the iron bars. Dagur stroked her gently on the chin and whispered in her ear. "If you don't tell me how the dragons work, he will surely die. His condition is extremely severe. Alvin almost tore his chest apart…there's a chance of saving him. I only need an answer my darling" he pulled back and stared at her blue eyes. She lowered her head and released her hands from the bars. Dagur furrowed and waited for a reply. Ruffnut felt tears filling her eyes. "I will do it…" she mumbled under her breath and sat on the corner looking at Dagur, who smiled as broadly as he could.

* * *

**Back at Berk…**

"What do you mean by 'blood is everywhere' Fishlegs?" asked Astrid as she put her hands on her hips. Hiccup jumped over some Vikings, who had fallen asleep on the ground in the Great Hall and stood next to his girlfriend. "Fishlegs show us" the boy said and Fishlegs walked out of the room shaking like a leaf.

Astrid was left speechless. "Oh Thor!" she exclaimed as a pond of blood stretched in front of her eyes. Hiccup frowned and kneeled. "We have to tell dad" he stated and glanced at both his friends. The Hofferson girl nodded. "I'll go check the dragons" she said and run away.

The whole village gathered around the place of the accident murmuring and glancing at everyone. "People please!" shouted Stoick and everybody sighed. "I need you to go home and check your possessions, your children and everything valuable for you. Gobber and I will take care of this". The villages scattered quickly leaving the chief, the blacksmith and the teenagers behind.

"That can't be dragon blood" said Gobber quite confused as he textured the liquid. Hiccup huffed. "Then what is it Gobber?". The blacksmith shrugged and stood up. "It's human…" he spluttered and everyone flinched.

Astrid came back panting and sweating. "The dragons…are missing…ALL OF THEM!" she yelled and put her hands on her knees. Hiccup panicked. "Toothless…" he whispered and glanced at his dad. The great chief was worried. "Search every place of Berk for clues!" he commanded and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "We'll find your Night Fury, Hiccup, we'll find all the dragons" he promised and pulled his son into a tight hug.

Everyone was searching for clues for hours; still they haven't noticed Ruffnut and Snotlout were missing. Spitelout was busy helping Stoick (he's part of Berk Council, everyone should help) and Ruffnut's parent thought that their daughter was with her twin brother.

"Hey chief what about that?!". Tuffnut eyes widened as he lifted up a sword covered in blood. Stoick ran towards the boy and held the sword in his hands. "Outcasts…" he whispered and looked at it thoroughly. "Chief, chief!" Fishlegs yelled, "Look at that!" he gestured at a fishing basket fallen nearby. "I need to speak with Berk's Council! Now!" Stoick commanded and retired to the Great Hall.

* * *

**Outcast Island…**

"And then you place your hand at its snout like that" Ruffnut guided Dagur's hand at her Zippleback who glanced at her master and snarled. The female twin looked at her dragon with a sad gaze and lowered her head. "Cool!" the chief boy exclaimed and prepared to ride the dragon. "Not yet!" she grabbed his arm and stopped him. "The dragon needs to get to know you first. Why don't you spend some time with Barf and Belch? They are pretty friendly". Dagur glared at her and moved his arm away. "You will not tell me what to do blondie!" he threatened her and she rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"You know, blood looks great on your hair" Dagur said and walked next to her chaining up her hands. Ruffnut glanced at her hair and grinned softly. "She's damn right" she thought and looked at Dagur. "Lesson's over" he stated and lead Ruffnut into her cell. The dungeons were dark, gloomy full of dust and unstable soil. The dragons could be heard growling and their chains clattering as the beasts were trying to set themselves free. Ruffnut felt dizzy. She hadn't eaten or drank anything for almost two days. Pain washed over her waist, which was still bruised and severely injured. She left a moan and toppled to the ground. Dagur kneeled next to her helping her stand up. "Easy blondie!" he exclaimed and she glanced at him. She couldn't help herself and passed out. The chief boy huffed and lifted her up as gently as he could, holding her into his arms and leading her into her cell.

**So...that's all about chapter 6. Ruffnut seems to be ok, but Snotlout not so much. Anyways, now that exams are over, I will try to upload more often. I hope you've liked it so far. Mistake corrections are highly appreciated. Review, Follow and add to favourite ;) Thanks for reading and for all the supportive comments ;)**


End file.
